


That Blessed Arrangement

by anaer



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, M/M, Marriage, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaer/pseuds/anaer
Summary: “And do you, Cloud Strife, take Squall Leonhart to be your lawfully wedded husband?”Cloud looked at the officiator, shot a side-glance at his soon to be husband, and then back to the officiator.  “Do I have to?” he asked.  Squall kicked him in the shin.





	

“—Do you, Squall Leonhart, take Cloud Strife to be your lawfully wedded husband?”  There was a bit of disdain in the officiator’s voice as he gave Squall a not very subtle once-over from behind his glasses. 

“Yeah, whatever,” Squall replied, only half paying attention to the ceremony. 

The man wrinkled his nose, but accepted the answer and turned to Cloud.  Cloud looked bored and let out a huge yawn right before their officiator – Ig-something, Squall thought his name was – began.  The disdain in his green eyes only grew.

“And do you, Cloud Strife, take Squall Leonhart to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Cloud looked at the officiator, shot a side-glance at his soon to be husband, and then back to the officiator.  “Do I have to?” he asked.  Squall kicked him in the shin.  “Sure, why not,” he amended. 

“I now pronounce you spouses for life.  You may kiss.”

One lone air horn sounded in the way too pink chapel, along with hoots from the only witness they had.  Sora cheered them on, the only happy face in _Lunafreya’s Love Lair_ at the moment.  Cloud and Squall shared a glance, and then leaned over for a quick peck on the lips.  Sora’s cheers turned to boos, but never one to be deterred, the air horn kept blasting. 

They signed the paperwork and escaped the dreaded love lair as fast as possible, marriage license in hand.  Sora waved them off and headed back inside to purchase the pictures they didn’t want that he would probably frame somewhere forever.

“I can’t believe you made us get married in a place with ‘Love Lair’ in the name,” Squall groused as they walked away, hand in hand and fingers laced together.

“I can’t believe you actually convinced me we should get married,” Cloud shot back. 

“Once I broke down the tax benefits, how could you say no?”

“Romance is alive,” Cloud said, deadpan.

“More alive than Tidus is about to be, given I no longer have to testify against you when you murder him.”

“Fair point, _Mrs. Strife_.” 

Squall yanked his hand free, glaring at his new spouse.  “Never call me that again.”


End file.
